character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monokuma (Canon)/Ganime
This profile contains spoilers for the video game "Danganronpa V3", it is not recommended to continue reading if you have yet to play it. Summary Monokuma is considered to be the main antagonist and mascot character of the Danganronpa Series. He is a strange teddy bear who proclaims to be Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster. A manipulator, who wants people to experiende despair, he initiates the mutual killing games that occur in both games. In actuality, he's just a robot made in order to interact with the students by the mastermind. His body is also split vertically to represrent to emphasize his "good side": happy, relieved, or teasing, and his "bad side": angry, mocking, or ruthless. He also has an infinite number of copies (Though he said he has around 10^60 copies in Dangan Ronpa 2). He also hates and kills anyone who defies him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly 8-C | 8-C to 8-A | Unknown, at least High 6-C Name: Monokuma (Also called Monobear) Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Teddy Bear, Robot, Headmaster, Mastermind, Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can provide motives strong enough for people to kill each other, Afterimage Creation, Supposedly has an infinite number of copies of himself (though a hyperbole/NLF), can self destruct when defeated, Can use practically any weapon he pick up Attack Potency: Room level, likely Building level, possibly Cityy Block level (Can take blows from Sakura Oogami and the Megaphone Hacking Gun.) | Building level to Multi City Block level (Is this level via size alone, also cloud parting feat) | Unknown, at least Large Island Level (Was an extension of AI Junko who has nigh-absolute control of the Neo World Program and everything within it, which includes a relatively large island, multiple distant islands, and outer space) Speed: Supersonic (Can match Sakura Oogami in a fight) | Subsonic, possibly Supersonic | At least Supersonic (Can easily keep up with Akane) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Four monokuma can lift a van) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Room Class, possibly Building Class | Building Class, possibly higher | Unknown Durability: Room level, possibly Building level (Survived moving at escape velocity, can take blows from Sakura Oogami, and can easily be replaced with a new one if necessary.) | Building level to Multi City Block level (Is this level via size alone) | Unknown, at least Large Island Level (Was an extension of AI Junko who has nigh-absolute control of the Neo World Program and everything within it, which includes a relatively large island, multiple distant islands, and outer space) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters when using a bazooka Standard Equipment: Claws, Spears of Gungir, Baseball Bat, Revolver | Scepter | Machine Gun, Arm Canon Intelligence: Average (Though very manipulative) Weaknesses: There's a certain spot on Monokuma where the bomb mechanism and his power source align, if it's hit at the right spot then one Monokuma immediately dies without any explosion. Notable Attacks/ Techniques Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Self Destruct: If Monokuma is in trouble he can detonate himself in an effort to take his opponent down with him. * Backup Monokumas: If a Monokuma dies then another Monokuma will take it's place, it is unknown exactly how many Monokumas there are, but there has to be enough to fill in an audience around the stage of 'The Burning of the Versailles Witch'. * Executions: As a way of punishing the students who get caught for murder Monokuma has made several executions, each personalized for the student. Each execution begins by a chain with a collar on it wrapping around a persons neck and dragging them off to their execution. ** Blast Off: Monokuma traps his victim in a rocket and shoots them off into space before reentering the atmosphere. This execution has shown to melt all of a person's body aside from their skeleton. ** The 1,000 Blows: Monokuma ties his victim up to pole and fires a baseball pitcher at machine gun-like rate. ** The Cage of Death: Monokuma ties his victim to the back seat of a motorcycle and drives them into a Cage of Death which electrifies and melts the person's entire body into a carton of butter. ** The Burning of the Versailles Witch: Monokuma ties his victim to a pole surrounded by fire wood and lights it on fire before driving a firetruck off of a ramp directly into the victim. ** Excavator Destroyer: Monokuma uses an excavator and uses the crane to rapidly punch the enemy so hard that it turned a laptop into a metal ball. ** After School Lesson: Monokuma ties his victim to a desk on a conveyor belt which takes the victim to a crusher. ** The Ultimate Execution: Monokuma makes his victim go through all of the previous executions. Super Danganronpa 2 * Neo World Control: After beating Usami and removing all of her control over the Neo World Program, he took control over the Neo World Program and can warp all that is in the program to his whim. * Backup Monokumas: If a Monokuma dies then another Monokuma will take it's place, there are one novemdecillion copies of himself (10^60/1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000). * Buff Monokuma: If Monokuma gets angry enough then he will transform into Buff Monokuma, it is unknown if this form makes Monokuma stronger or not. * 'Delicious' Attack: Monokuma fires off letters that spell out the word delicious, this attack can not be dodged or blocked. * Flurry of Punches: Monokuma can rapidly punch his enemies similar to 'Star Platinum'. * Executions: As a way of punishing the students who get caught for murder Monokuma has made several executions, each personalised for the student. Each execution begins by a chain with a collar on it wrapping around a persons neck and dragging them off to their execution. ** Deep Fried Teruteru: Monokuma ties his victim to a pole before firing missiles from a helicopter that has eggs and bread. He then chains them to the helicopter and fries the in a volcano. ** One Woman Army: Monokuma uses a puppet to control his victim and makes the fight against a horde of enemies. ** Bye-Bye Ouchies: Monokuma ties his victim to a massive arm and after injecting it fires off into space. ** Gundham Tanaka Stampede: Monokuma uses a bunch of animals to cause a stampede a run down the victim. ** Please Insert Coin: Monokuma shoots tank rounds at his victim before chasing them in a Pac-Man like machine before dropping Tetris blocks on the victim. Danganronpa V3 * Self Destruct: If Monokuma is in trouble he can detonate himself in an effort to take his opponent down with him. * Backup Monokumas: If a Monokuma dies then another Monokuma will take it's place, it is unknown exactly how many Monokumas there are, but there has to be enough to fill in an audience around the stage of 'I Stepped on the Cat'. * Kamehameha: I... I... nevermind. * Flaming Fist: A reference I probably don't get. * Executions: As a way of punishing the students who get caught for murder Monokuma has made several executions, each personalized for the student. Each execution begins by a chain with a collar on it wrapping around a persons neck and dragging them off to their execution. ** I Stepped on the Cat: Monokuma laces a rope around the victim as he uses them as a finger for a giant piano as the movements get progressively faster and off key until the victim should be killed by Asphyxia. By the end the piano closes on it self with a bed of spikes ** Thread of Agony: The victim is chased down by a group of protesters until they are met with another group of protesters while a vine with thorns drop down from the ceiling. The victim may climb the rope if they wish to avoid the protesters while their hand gets pierced by the thorns. After a while the victim is met by a large group of circular saws activating throughout the walls. When they reach to wahat seems like the end, it is just the ceiling as the rope falls alongside the victim. ** Picture Scroll of Punishments Past and Present: The victim is tied up and hanging from the ceiling as two of the Monokubs rapidly spin the victim until a samurai cuts the rope sending the victim into a boiling pot of water. The victim's soul ascends into the sky until Monokuma shows up in the garb of a Shinto priest and sprinkles salt onto the victim; purifying their soul and banishing them to the afterlife. ** Bugs Panic: The victim is tied to a post in the middle of a "wild west town" complete with a laptop attached to them their his AI avatar on screen. Monokuma pulls out a revolver and shoots tons of robotic wasps at the victim. Meanwhile of of the Monokubs's stomach explodes revealing the last and largest wasp. The huge wasp spots the victim and skewers them in the belly, straight through the AI computer. Monokuma pulls out a flamethrower and kills the bug and the victim by torching the post. ** New Space Journey: The victim is seen inside a classroom along with Monokuma who then presses a button that triggers an iron maiden-like rocket behind the victim. Right before it could take off to space, it suddenly turns upside down and goes underground instead. The rocket continues and it eventually passes through earth and reaches space. The rocket afterwards should function the same as how it did in the Blast Off Execution. Big Bang Monokuma Key Dangan Ronpa 1 & V3 | Big Bang Monokuma | Dangan Ronpa 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ganime Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6